Team Free Will
by o0kaymawn0o
Summary: That was the main group. There were others, but they rarely went on the important missions. They were special agents unit: FW, and there was no job that they weren't willing to take, if it meant saving people. Multiple pairings.


_Team Free Will_

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

**Summary:**

**That was the main group. There were others, but they rarely went on the important missions. They were special agents unit: FW, and there was no job that they weren't willing to take, if it meant saving people. Multiple pairings.**

* * *

_Notes:_

I really liked writing this. It just came to me out of nowhere when I was thinking of codenames for my own friends. I know it's weird, but that is literally the truth~

Onwards~

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

The alleyways were painted black from the night's sky, the only light sources coming from home-windows – the owners having left the lights on. It helped them find their way through. They were chasing something, something big, that has managed to out run them for years now. But tonight they were finally going to put it down and nothing way going to get in their way. That much was certain.

They turned into the next alley, not stopping for a second to catch their breath. They've been running for several minutes now, longer than any normal human being could last. They were trained for this. They've been training for this since they were toddlers. They were a family, and they stuck by each other through thick and thin!

"C, on your right!" C dived out of the way, enabling the monster to crash into the wall, leaving a large crack. C nodded to his partner, positioning his shotgun at the head of the beast. He fired and missed his target, as it propelled into the air just in time to avoid the shot. If they didn't act quickly, that thing could escape on the rooftops. They had to think of something fast.

"Okay, S and I will take the stairs, try and make it to the top. C, M and J, I want you to survey the back-alley, and shoot to kill. Got it?" Everyone nodded, reloading their weapons to prepare for a bloody battle. The man who spoke, D, pointed towards the door and S kicked it down, hurriedly heading up the stairs, with D behind him.

Within a matter of minutes, they reached the top and burst out onto the rooftop, aiming their guns in different directions, scoping out the creature that got away from them in the alley. They hear a noise – a noise that couldn't be human.

Slowly, they step out into view, keeping their ears out for that guttural sound again. When they're halfway across the roof and haven't heard anything, they look behind them, guns drawn and fire at the disappearing image.

"Son of a bitch!" D cursed, running in the direction the monster went, signaling for Sam to follow. He does so, determination on his face. This thing has gotten the slip on them for too long now, and they were not going to leave until it was pumped full of bullets. That's the plan. They just had to get the drop on it now.

"D, there's a strong possibility that it is not in the back-alley," C announced.

D pressed the button on his headset and told C to wait down there for them, and that they'll be finished with this motherfucker in no time. "Roger that, just do not do anything too reckless, okay, D?" C didn't receive a response, although he could have sworn that he heard D smirking.

"Come on out, you ugly bastard!" As if the creature heard what the man said, it landed to the side of him, ready to throw a punch that could quite possibly put a hole through D's skull. It had no such luck, though, as Dean leapt to the side and jammed the gun into the monsters neck. "See ya' in hell!" he spat, firing a round through its neck.

Unrecognizable green fluid went everywhere. It was something that they've never seen before. S pulled a clear bag from his pocket and a stick. He scooped up some of the remains and sealed it inside the bag, pulling a face at the sight of it.

"Is this HQ?" D was reporting to the big boss. "Yes, this is D. The mission was a success. There were no casualties. S has a sample of the creature's body for testing. Is there anything else that you need us to do here?" He was told that they were done for the day and could return back to headquarters.

D cut off the line and smirked smugly. "They've been after that asshole for years now, and we got him on our first run after it!" he gloated, almost tempted to do a victory dance. S rolled his eyes and informed him that they've failed missions before that others have completed for them, this was just one monster that they could take care of. "We're better now than we were back then. It used to just be me and you, but now we have C, J, M and others. I'd even go as far to say we were the strongest team in the agency! Wouldn't you agree?" he retorted, a sense of pride for his team washing over him.

While S may have been inclined to agree with D, he didn't possess the same confidence and pride that his partner did. S was a hard worker. He handled most of the research in their little group. He'd collect data from the places where their target has struck before, and look for patterns that may lead them to the next location. S has built up quite a name for himself for being right every time about the whereabouts of the next attack. He was respected for it. Without S's researching skills, their jobs would take perhaps even ten time the amount of time they usually do.

C was very strong. He could take on a lot of things at once, and most of the time come out without a scratch on him. He was also good at blending in and masking his presence. Sometimes, the monsters didn't know what hit them when they were out cold on the floor. It wasn't a good idea to mess with C. While it took a lot to provoke him into a fight, you just don't want to start with him in the first place.

The weapons expert was M. She could name every gun and knife ever invented, and her accuracy was to die for. She could hit a moving target from one-hundred meters away and then some. When M started at the agency, she used a bow and arrow that her father gave to her. Although four at the time, she could still nail the bullseye on every shot.

J gathered Intel through different means other than research. She'd scope out the areas that have had sightings and go around talking to the locals, or anyone that can offer her some good information. She'll then follow it up with S and make sure it's legit before they move in.

D, on the other hand, was the leader of their unit. His skills were similar to J's, except he was an all-rounder. He was good with a gun, strong, just not that intelligent. He could be reckless a lot of the time, to the point where it's almost gotten him killed in several situations. D knew how to look after himself and his team, though. If S wasn't busy, the two of them would disguise themselves as all kinds of different personalities with the right kind of jobs to get the right kind of information. If S wasn't there, he'd go it alone. It would just be harder to get what he needed, as he didn't have S's irresistible puppy dog eyes at his leisure.

That was the main group. There were others, but they rarely went on the important missions. They were special agents unit: FW, and there was no job that they weren't willing to take, if it meant saving people.

* * *

_Notes: _

_It's new, it's different, it's interesting. :D I'm sure you figured it out easily, but... Just in case: D = Dean Smith, S = Sam Wesson, C = Castiel, M = Mary Winchester, J = Jo Harvelle._


End file.
